You Belong With Me
by Hyperpegasi
Summary: Well, Roxas has finally realized that he is in love with his best friend. Now it is just a matter of getting the redhead to figure it out too... Too bad Demyx decided to help the kid out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very, very tiny prologue/teaser. I figured I'd be more motivated to work on it if I got this posted. Enjoy!

I do not own KH or any of the charas.

* * *

"OOF!" Axel huffed as something impacted his midsection. He spread his arms to get a better look, and found his suspicions confirmed by a shock of blonde spikes.

"Hey, Roxy. Any particular reason you decided to body-slam me this morning?" Humor shaded his tone as he cocked his head to peer at the blonde's face, setting his arms loosely on the shorter boy's shoulders.

Axel's previous conversation was put on standstill: as always, Roxas came first. Demyx rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He wondered if the duo would ever realize how madly in love they were.

...Probably not.

"Mmnhnmddmvmfm..." came the mumbled response. Roxas buried his face in the older boy's shirt, tightening his fists in a silent order for a better hug.

Axel complied, wrapping his arms more securely around the blonde. "What's up, Roxas?" His tone was soothing: it was the tone he used to coax understandable responses when the younger teen got like this.

Demyx pouted a little, honestly a bit put-out. They looked like _lovers_ when they stood like that! Why couldn't they just figure it out already?

The mullhawked blonde shifted on his feet a little, peeking at Roxas' face under Axel's arm. To his surprise... the younger boy was... _blushing?_

_'Maybe it won't take as long as I thought... Half-way there...' _Demyx grinned gleefully at the couple, already scheming ways to put them in awkward situations that would make the little blonde confess.

"I'll talk to you two later, guys. I just remembered I'm s'posed to have lunch with... someone..." the musician said vaguely, waving and fleeing for his phone.

_'I've got to call Sora, and Nam, and Kairi, and ...' _Everyone who he could rope into his newest and greatest plan: Operation Akuroku.

* * *

If you've got ideas for plans you'd like to see the gang try, review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I almost forgot. ^^; hi there guys. I posted this chapter once already without remembering to give a shout out up here. Blah, shows you how long it has been since I did this. Anywho: the characters in this story belong to much richer people than I and I'm not making any kind of profit on this. The situations depcited from here on in are going to contain a least a little bit of crack, cursing, and boys making romantic overtures towards other boys. This is my cup of tea. If it isn't yours, please keep in mind that you were fairly warned and there is a backbutton onyour browser for a reason. :)**

* * *

"GUYS YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Demyx crowed, diving into the group of people settled in the beanbag chairs strewn about the meeting place. Damn they congregated fast!

"Ow!"

"Dem- ough-"

"That's my hair!"

"Yipes!"

Seemingly unaware of the sudden chaos he caused, the teen cheerfully squirmed around until he could put his head in Zexion's lap. "It's so wonderful, Zexy!"

Rolling his eyes, Zexion reached over to help tug Demyx's leg off of Kairi's hair and out of Sora's stomach. "Be more careful. What has you so worked up?"

"It better be good, because you just ripped one of Kairi's extensions out," Namine informed quietly, wincing in sympathy as her sister dangled the maroon hairpiece in all its mangled glory out for all to see.

"And how am I supposed to kiss Sora with a busted lip?" Riku muttered, cuddling his boyfriend into his lap.

"Eheh... Oops, b-but, I have _**GREAT** _news and you guys are gonna be sooooooooooooooooo excited!" Demyx squirmed, eventually managing to sit somewhat on top of his best friend. "I think Roxas is finally catching on!"

"I should be excited why?" Riku hummed, earning a punch on the arm from a suddenly much less dissatisfied Sora.

"Oh my God you mean for seriously?" Sora grinned, awestruck and hopeful.

Even Kairi brightened substantially, and Namine clapped a little. "When's the wedding?"

Zexion calmly pushed Demyx off his chest. "The better question would be: Has Axel realized yet?"

* * *

"You forgot to pick me up this morning," Roxas finally muttered as they walked. It had taken twenty minutes and an a devout apology in advance from Axel before the blond finally confessed what was bothering him. This had been happening more and more often lately and he didn't like it. At all.

Axel froze. "Oh- Shit, Rox, I am _so _sorry! Larxene called and I just fucking spaced..."

"Figures," the blond murmured, feeling worse than ever. The happy thrill that had sparked in his chest earlier had by now entirely dimmed. "Forget it, Axel. It's fine." He forced a smile, slowing and taking few steps back so that they were back in 'friend zone' distance. "We're still on for tonight though, right?"

It didn't take more than a second for the taller man to make it obvious he had no clue what Roxas was talking about.

"Icecream on the clock tower at sunset?" Roxas prompted hollowly.

Axel ran his hand through his hair guiltily. "Is there anyway I can raincheck on that? I absolutely promised Lark I'd look at those paintings tonight, and I can't bail on her again."

_'So you bail on me instead.' _"Of course," he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you some other time, then." He shook his head, turning back towards the apartment he shared with his brother and Riku. "I've got some homework I've been putting off and you know how Dr. Vexen gets about late work."

"Yeah," Axel agreed guiltily. "Gimme a call if you need any help?"

"I've got it," Roxas assured weakly. "Enjoy your date."

* * *

"Of course," Demyx said unsurely. "I mean... Right? Roxas is the one that was supposed to be the tough nut to crack..."

The room shared a sudden nervous silence. It had taken a number of years for Roxas to come to the realization. For this to go on any longer was unthinkable.

"So what do we do if he hasn't?" Riku asked curiously. "It wouldn't be fair to actually intervene after all this time. That's a good way to fuck their relationship over before it has a chance to start."

"Riku has a point," Kairi agreed slowly after another moment of uneasy quiet. "They both have to be ready for it to work out."

"But it isn't fair for Roxas to have to wait!" Sora protested. "What if they miss their chance?"

* * *

**A/N: Sora doesn't know how right he is, folks. It has been aaaaaaaages since I worked on this but I'm back into it thanks to a certain midget who lives with me. Everyone say thanks to Adisynne! That pest is provoking updates on just about everything I have so be on the lookout. Also, review with schemes and any questions/comments/concerns, my darlings! I'll try to start writing longer chapters after this**.


End file.
